parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Eel
Despite their serpentine appearance, electric eels (Electrophorus electricus) are not actually eels. Their scientific classification is closer to carp and catfish. These famous freshwater predators get their name from the enormous electrical charge they can generate to stun prey and dissuade predators. Their bodies contain electric organs with about 6,000 specialized cells called electrocytes that store power like tiny batteries. When threatened or attacking prey, these cells will discharge simultaneously, emitting a burst of at least 600 volts, five times the power of a standard U.S. wall socket. They live in the murky streams and ponds of the Amazon and Orinoco basins of South America, feeding mainly on fish, but also amphibians and even birds and small mammals. As air-breathers, they must come to the surface frequently. They also have poor eyesight, but can emit a low-level charge, less than 10 volts, which they use like radar to navigate and locate prey. Electric eels can reach huge proportions, exceeding 8 feet (2.5 meters) in length and 44 pounds (20 kilograms) in weight. They have long, cylindrical bodies and flattened heads and are generally dark green or grayish on top with yellowish coloring underneath. Human deaths from electric eels are extremely rare. However, multiple shocks can cause respiratory or heart failure, and people have been known to drown in shallow water after a stunning jolt. Electric eels are extremely common throughout their range. Gallery Electric Eel (Wild Kratts).jpg Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Electric_Eel.png IMG 9953.PNG Electrophorus Dossier.png|''Electrophorus beluadomito'' IMG 9843.PNG IMG 8693.PNG IMG 8101.PNG Alphabet Train.jpg Stanley Eel.png Star meets Electric Eel.png Chowder meets Electric Eel.png Tesla the Electric Eel.jpeg Fish-in-things-that-go-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Things That Go by Disneyland Records (1985) Ox-tales-s01e083-eel.jpg Cadet-blue-eel-from-bamse.jpg 26843.png P7210568.JPG DSC00130.JPG DSC06315.JPG P9950232.JPG P9950583.JPG PC280473.JPG RIMG0196.JPG DSC01760.JPG DSC05399.JPG PC150146.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg Pittsburgh Zoo Electric Eel.png Safari Island Electric Eel.png Ee-Lectric COTT.png LTWR Electric Eel.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger P1330213.JPG Is a Crocodile a Reptile? B.A.G.H.E.E.R.A..jpeg H.E.F.F.E.R..jpeg H.O.P.P.E.R..jpeg P.T.-F.L.E.A..jpeg M.E.L.M.A.N..jpeg P.E.A.R.L..jpeg M.E.E.R.K.A.T..jpeg T.I.G.R.E.S.S..jpeg G.E.N.I.E..jpeg S.T.A.R.-B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y..jpeg Books IMG 9559.JPG C9F5580C-FBCE-494C-8CB4-2EB236B2A72D.jpeg 3524CF9B-ACE9-49BC-9846-8453C19D57B9.jpeg B7F0A939-C60E-4177-A04C-D33682A9FDD4.jpeg B291CA20-E016-4DB3-A490-6A753141CA47.jpeg E318A36C-28CE-41A8-AB4F-76DD0A4CC11B.jpeg 3D8F62CE-BC35-4C5C-B39D-3BBBF959C0CA.jpeg 176C716E-B5EB-4C11-A032-8C095A8F4FEE.jpeg B3171A2D-79C9-47A6-A046-C2882A7D3CC1.jpeg B645572F-FCE1-4052-B1F1-5936A2D4687F.jpeg 9B339BB7-4450-4DF2-A540-038F6E9BA476.jpeg F8B17427-EE6C-4459-ACD4-87B8BADED10E.jpeg 109EA6AB-EF50-4349-ABD8-AE79F124AD87.jpeg A28AFEBA-7FFD-4892-B533-38206CC6C88B.jpeg CF65EFF3-E0DD-435E-BD33-B488A087A0B2.jpeg AE87DAD8-F2CC-201B-CD77-C299C101B3E3.jpeg 168106E8-7543-4534-BEDB-F251C4C613BA.jpeg 303A0F0B-4560-4217-A9D2-65A11603945C.jpeg F570011E-BDB2-4617-920C-387DA9B3305A.jpeg CEA8A680-2A84-47FC-85D4-EC3F2003F784.jpeg AF337E82-C57C-443C-9952-DC8F82E41EA5.jpeg CB8A0CE6-B120-4DAB-800D-1A6B1C9AB458.jpeg CD5ADE39-A7DB-40C9-914A-7AC207740C0F.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Ray-Finned Fish Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:MAD Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Apex Predators Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Creatures of the Rain Forest Animals Category:Robot and Monster Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:Eels Category:Freshwater animals Category:Kagoshima city aquarium animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Manila ocean park animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Freak Out Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Freshwater Alphabet Book Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Scary Creatures Animals Category:Shanghai Ocean Aquarium Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals